The Life Of A Princess
by Serena CrystalMoon
Summary: Chapters 14 revised Set in the Silver Millennium. Princess Serenity runs away and Prince Endymion disappears, will this turn of events make the Alliance of the Silver Millennium vullnerable to attack? SerenityEndymion
1. The Life Of A Princess Chapter 1

The Life Of A Princess 

©2000-2007 by Serena CrystalMoon (Stacey Painter)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters!

This is my first fic, go easy on me! Please R&R!

... Marks a persons thoughts

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As the young Princess ran through the palace halls she became oblivious to everything; The tears appearing in her eyes, The wind in her face, Her long silvery-golden hair flowing out of her two odangos and smoothly gliding behind her, Even her heels clicking furiously fast against the pearly marble-tiled floor. They all went unnoticed as Princess Serenity fled through the corridors aimlessly. She ran until she couldn't run any longer. By this time though, she noticed she was close to the rose gardens. Her rose gardens. She desperately loved them with a passion unknown to her; they comforted her and made her happy when she was all alone.

Serenity sat down in a corner by her favorite water fountain, a large pearl colored unicorn with wings. It had a waterfall and many waterspouts with a large pool at the bottom sparkling brightly with crystal clear water. "Mother just doesn't understand the pressures I go through," she said aloud to herself as she swept her hand through the pool of clear cool water, her white silk dress pooling around her. It really was a lovely sight. A beautiful princess with silver-blonde hair, angelic features and a golden glowing crescent moon on her forehead; sitting on an elegant unicorn water fountain wearing a long, white, silk dress with gold designs and trimming around the bodice.

"Of course she does dear," her guardian cat Luna said as she walked up to her, "she went through it too when she was a young girl."

"How do you know that Luna? How could the lovely Queen Serenity ever know, what I'm going though?" Serenity cried as she looked up at the aged yet seemingly young and innocent midnight-blue cat with a glowing crescent moon on its forehead.

"Serenity, I was your mothers guardian when she was young. She went through the same thing you're going through now." Luna explained quietly to her Princess.

"I'm not her. I can't do this. I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can Serenity. It's in your blood."

"Luna, just stop. I can't do this. I know I can't. This is not my kind of life. I have to go. I have to get away from here." Cried Serenity as she ran back though the gardens and into the palace

"Serenity! What are you doing?" Luna exclaimed as she caught up with Serenity as she was entering her room.

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here any longer, I can't pretend to be someone that I'm not! Serenity cried as she fell to her bed.

"Serenity, you can't leave. Princess Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus are all on their way to the Palace to celebrate your 15th birthday, it's only 3 days away! You are the Princess and the Future Queen of the Moon. You cannot run away. We need you." Luna said convincingly as she sat with Serenity on her bed.

"I know this Luna, they are my best friends and my protectors but I cannot go on living this way. My life is being lived for me. I can never do what I want, I spend half of every day training as a senshi and I constantly have to take mother's place as ruler because she's trying to get Saturn, the last planet of our Solar System to join the Alliance Of The Silver Millennium. I cannot handle all of this I'm only a teenager and a young one at that...I'm not ready to rule a planet!"

"You will rule in time Serenity It is you're born right to become the Queen of the Moon and rule as your mother is now."

"Luna, I've made up my mind. It is early morning now and I shall leave before noon. Mother is once again at a counsel for the alliance of Saturn. She won't be back until late tonight and you have no way to contact her. I shall leave a letter to mother and my court, I cannot go on like this anymore." Serenity said as she got up to change her rumpled clothes.

"All right, Serenity. But be rest assured you will not leave without some type of protection. I will find a way." Luna said as she walked out of Serenity's room, "Now is one of those times when I wish someone not of noble blood could understand me." She said quietly to herself as she ran down the hallway to the Library.

As Serenity closed the door to her room she quietly began to cry. She loved her Mother and her court very much; she knew it would be difficult to leave them. Slowly she began to hum a lullaby, her mother used to sing it to her before she went to bed when she was little. She smiled as she remembered the carefree days now gone forever as she turned around and started to pack.

------------------------------

Serenity looked up into the sky to see the beautiful sunset of pinks, purples, oranges, and yellows, she noticed the cold chill of the wind as it swept through her long loose hair which was now down from her usual style of odangos, seeing as how the particular hairstyle was known for being the Moon-Family-Hairstyle and she didn't want to be found. Wearing some old thin clothes she found in her maids living quarters she shivered and wrapped her arms around her chest. Knowing what a cold night it would be she decided to stop at an inn in the small town not far away, she hoped she wouldn't be recognized as the princess.

"Hey girl! Welcome to the Dewdrop Inn. I'm Lizzy, can I be of some assistance to you?" a perky brunette in a short pink dress-like uniform asked Serenity in a country-style accent as she walked through the door of an inn, in the town of Crystal-Lake.

"Yes, umm...I'd like a room for the night please." squeaked Serenity shyly

"Sure toots what's your name?"

"U...U...Usagi. Um. Usagi Moon." Serenity replied shyly

"Well, nice to meet ya Usagi! I'll show ya to your room."

As Lizzy showed Serenity to her room they passed a handsome, quiet, young man with dark jet-black hair and deep midnight blue eyes. Hmm...mysterious... she thought silently to herself as a cold shiver ran down her back.

Up a tall winding staircase and down a long dimly lit hall Lizzy led Serenity. "Here's your room. It's room B-12." Lizzy said as she stopped in front of a dark door on the right with "B-12" engraved on it with silver. Lizzy opened the door with a key and led Serenity inside. It was a small cozy looking room with a nice sized window and pink curtains, a pleasantly soft one-person bed, a night stand with a lamp, and a tall beautifully carved redwood dresser.

"Thank you very much Miss. Lizzy." Serenity replied in thanks

"Sure Sugar Muffin! There's a gold bell on the night-stand next to the bed, if you need anything just ring it and I'll be right up. Oh! And call me Lizzy. Miss. Lizzy's way to formal!"

"All right! Thanks again." Serenity said as Lizzy gave her the key and left the room.

As Serenity unpacked her things and arranged her room a bit she heard a strange noise behind her. When she turned around she found a very tired and somewhat shambled looking mid-night-blue cat sitting on her clothes. "Luna what are you doing here?" Serenity asked in surprised anger.

"You didn't expect me to let the only heir of the Moon Kingdom leave her birthright without some kind of guardian, did you?" she answered sarcastically

"Oh Luna!" Serenity said crossly, "You can stay 'cause I can't take you back to the palace now. But you have to stay in this room and out of sight, especially if anyone walks in! Pets aren't allowed in here."

"Fine, I'll stay in here. But I'm not a pet and I had better get some good food soon!" answered Luna

As Serenity left her room and found her way back downstairs, she decided to check out the tavern to see if they had any food.

"Hey! Hey guys look what we got here." called out a young man with sparkling white hair as Serenity walked into the tavern.

"Hey! Yeah you're right Kunz! A cute little blonde all alone." agreed another man with short sandy-colored hair. Their other two friends laughed along as they stared at her.

Serenity shyly walked past them and up to the bar to order a drink. As she turned around she noticed the mysterious looking guy she saw earlier was sitting alone in his corner booth, looking up at her? Ahhh...probably not. Serenity somewhat sadly thought as she blinked and noticed he was looking down at the table. But I could've sworn he was just looking at me! I guess not. she dully thought as she decided she had probably been temporarily crazy for a minute.

"Um...Hello...Is it all right if I sit here?" Serenity asked timidly as she walked up to the seat across from him.

"Oh, uh sure, go ahead." Wow! She's beautiful...man would I love to...whoa! I have to stop doin' that. I must keep a low profile as much as possible.

"Thanks!" Serenity replied as she sat down and started to drink her mug of mint tea. "So, uh, why are you sitting alone in this corner? Why aren't you in the crowd having fun?" Serenity asked innocently after a few minutes as she tried starting a conversation, completely forgetting about Luna's food.

"Well, I'm not really in the mood today for partying." He replied glumly

"Oh, well I'm not really in the mood for partying either. I saw these four guys when I walked in, they started saying some thing about me and wouldn't stop staring at me. They got on my nerves really bad and freaked me out."

"What did these four guys look like?"

"Umm...They were all about the same size, one had long silvery-white hair, one had short sandy-blonde hair and there was one with long dark brown hair and one with light brown hair in a ponytail."

"Sounds to me like they're just four pretty-boys who can't keep a girl." I can't believe I just said that but they have to be my guards, and I know them… I just hope they don't know I'm here.

"So, uh, what's your name?" asked the young man nervously.

"Oh yeah, Sorry. I sort of forgot to introduce myself! I'm U-Usagi Moon. Nice to meet you. Um, What's your name?"

"Uh...I'm M...Mamoru...K...Kamen...uh...nice to meet you Usagi." Whoa was that close. Endymion can't be found. Mamoru, that's who I am now!

"Oh the pleasure's mine." replied Serenity Mamoru...kinda cute...

After a while of small conversation they started feeling comfortable around each other. As the time passed, the tavern began to become busy with people getting off from work.

"Would you like to join me on the back porch, It's getting kind of crowded in here." Endymion asked Serenity as a guy was pushed into him.

"Oh...ummm...sure." She replied sweetly.

Endymion led Serenity out to the back porch where they talked and laughed for what seemed like forever. They had become fast friends. When they returned to the tavern, many were gone, including the four men that Endymion knew.

"Oh wow, it must be late and I should get some sleep. I'm so tired!" Serenity said as she furiously wiped at her eyes.

"Alright. See you tomorrow Usagi." replied Endymion, for they had made plans to go horseback riding the next day.

------------------------------

"Serenity! Where have you been? It's an hour past midnight!" Luna anxiously asked as Serenity walked into their room.

"Oh! It's really that late?" Serenity said as she kicked her shoes off "I was out on the back porch talking to this wonderful young man I met. His name is Mamoru. He's so nice."

"Serenity! Tell me you didn't let this man know who you really are? The palace guards will be here soon enough and that's without rumors flying around that the Princess is in a Tavern not far from the palace, dressed as a young maid!"

"Oh calm down Luna. I said nothing of my past to show that I was a Princess and I introduced myself as Usagi. Usagi Moon. And besides talking to Mamoru, I pretty much stayed to myself."

"Oh that's good. But you know that we must leave this place early tomorrow morning, I have no doubt that the palace guards are probably already on the search for us. It won't take long for them to track us down."

"Oh but Luna, I made plans with Mamoru to go horseback riding tomorrow!"

"Serenity! We can't stay around here any longer than possible."

"I know Luna! But can't he come with us. At least for a little while?"

"Fine! But you had better tell him before morning, so as he's ready when we leave. And remember, You can't tell him the complete truth."

"All right Luna, I'll go find Mamoru and ask him if he'll come." Serenity squealed as she slipped out the bedroom door.

------------------------------

Endymion returned to his room after walking Serenity to hers. As he lay down he drifted into a state of trance as he remembered the day he left his home:

--Flashback--

"Endymion! This is the last straw. You've gone and done it again." King Diamond said as he stood with his new wife in the throne room. "You're the crown Prince of Earth. You cannot go parading around on you're horse, doing as you wish and womanizing any woman you see!"

"Father, it is my life. I should live it as I see fit. Not how people want me to." And if I wanna go off riding and fuck some blonde girl, then come home three days later I will! It's my life. Not his. Endymion thought moodily.

"Yes, Endymion! Diamonds right. You can't go around doing this anymore." Queen Emerald said sweetly. No, he must stop. He can't do this while I am Queen! I have to control him, if I can't he may prove to be difficult when I make my move. He may be my stepson, but I will get control over him. He will be mine one day!

"Shut up, you evil bitch." Endymion sneered as he turned to look at the Queen in her short low cut black dress. Her bright green hair flowing down around her. God, what a whore! Won't dad ever notice what this evil witch is doing?

"Endymion! You will not talk to your mother that way." King Diamond said with an air of authority

"You are NOT my mother! I will not nor should I ever listen to you! You are as bad as my fathers' opinion of me or worse. At least I don't sleep my way into power, then try to get a quick fuck from my family members as I try to take over the throne!" Endymion sneered moodily only so loud that his so called mother could hear, he then turned on his heel and stalked out of the room and to his own.

"Endymion. We need to talk." Emerald seductively called out later that night as she walked into Endymion's room, closing the double doors behind her.

"We have nothing to discuss. Now leave my room." Endymion replied icily as he sat up from his laying position in bed, his hair muddled.

"Why of course we do my handsome 'son'. You know well what I'm here for." Emerald purred as she opened her robe to show her very low cut forest-green gown with small metallic green beads decorating the bodice with elaborate patterns, also revealing an enormous amount of cleavage, " you know you want me Endy. You know you can't resist me." came her low seductive voice as she pushed Endymion back onto his bed.

Hmm...If this is what she wants, then it's what she'll get! He contemplated slowly as he flipped her onto her back and kissed her deeply.

Oh! Now, I know I got him.

Endymion quickly deepened the kiss. Knowing it would send Emerald over the edge and make her try to fulfill her evil dreams of incest, lust and absolute power.

Ah! Finally. I've been waiting too long for this! Emerald silently sighed as she felt her insides melt.

Sure enough! I was right. Endymion thought as he felt her hands tremble as they tried to undo his belt buckle that usually holds his sword. Time to see what this bitch thinks after her ways with men are turned back on her! Failing in her struggled attempt he suddenly grabbed both her arms and pinned them above her head with one hand. He heard her quietly squeal in delight as he reached down with his other hand to slide her dress up. He felt her tense up, tremble, and stop breathing as he pushed a finger into her wetness. As he started pumping his finger in and out she began breathing again, yet faster and more haggard.

"Oh Endy!" She squealed happily. Time for my new man to get some well deserved pleasure! She decided as her hand snaked down his pants. What?! She nearly screeched aloud as her hand encompassed his deflated un-aroused manhood.

"See what you DON'T do for me!" Endymion said, his voice dripping with hatred and scorn. "Now get OUT you worthless whore."

At this Emerald got up and left heartbroken momentarily with vengeful thoughts filtering through her mind. Maybe this would be harder than she thought...

After she left, Endymion got up and fixed his belt. He then put his sword back in its sheath and walked to his favorite place to think. The middle of his Rose-Garden Maze, where he kept his horse, Storm. No one can ever find me there. I'm the only one who knows the way. Not even my father can find his way through the maze.

"I can't take this anymore. I can never be myself." Endymion said to himself as he sat upon Storm's back and made up his mind. I know what must be done. He thought as he braced himself for the dizzying lights that were sure to come. "All right Endymion. No more living two lives! No more being told what to do and what not to do. No more Emerald. It's time be yourself and start your own life!" he said proudly. "Earth Silver Millennium Power!" he cried as he was showered in mix of red and white swirling lights and blood-red rose petals. Now, he stood dressed as Tuxedo Kamen, his secret Senshi Identity of Earth. "Silver Rose Transport Power!" he quietly commanded as he and Storm were transported to the moon.

--End Flashback--

"Mamoru, Mamoru! It's me Usagi. Are you in there?" Mamoru heard in the far off distance as he was snapped back to reality.

"Usagi! Are you okay? What are you doing here?" Endymion responded sleepily as he opened the door

"Oh Mamoru, I'm fine but I must talk to you. It's rather important."

"Ok Usagi, but are you sure you're okay?" Endymion asked worriedly as he let Serenity in.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine...ah...for now that is. Mamoru, I really like you, that's why I'm here...um, ya see the thing is um...I'm leaving very early tomorrow morning, I have to...and I was hoping you would come with me..."

"Um, Usagi...are you sure you're okay? Why do you have to leave?" Endymion asked worriedly

"Well ya see the thing is...a while ago I had been um...engaged. Yeah. My fiancé, Shinkobi, and I had been betrothed at birth. I was...um...to wed Shinkobi, but I did not love him so I ran away. I must leave here before noon tomorrow so that he does not find me, for I know he is searching for me..." Oh nice one Serenity! If he ever finds out you're lying, you'll have a lot of explaining to do.

"Oh, Usagi. Of course, I'll come. I must pack now. You go rest. I'll come meet you at your room at dawn." Endymion said as he held her hand and led her to the door.

"Thank you Mamoru, Thank you." Serenity replied sleepily as she made her way back to her room to sleep.

(-To be continued)

------------------------------

Authors Note: I hope you all will like this story and I'm very very sorry if Endymion's flashback offended you in any way. I just hope you all understand that the flashback was important to this story for the reader to understand why Endymion ran away. Please review!!!

You can e-mail me at: edited: December 12, 2007 (I cannot remember the original date of when I had first wrote this.)


	2. The Life Of A Princess Chapter 2

The Life Of A Princess 

©2000-2007 by Stacey Painter (Serena CrystalMoon)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.

Chapter 2 

The morning after Princess Serenity's secret 'escape', her court finished shopping and embarked on their journey to the Moon Kingdom for her 15th Birthday Celebration, now just two days away!

As the four girls appeared in the Rose Gardens of the Moon Palace they made their way to the throne room to greet the Queen.

"Queen Serenity, The Princesses Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus are here to see you!" one of the guards said as he led the four princesses to the Throne.

"Well, Hello girls! It's very nice to see you again! I trust you had a good trip?" the Queen asked lovingly as she looked at the four Princesses standing in line, each with their planetary sign glowing brightly in their respective colors on their foreheads.

Princess Mercury: with black-blue hair and dark-blue eyes was wearing a stunning dark-blue gown that belled out at the bottom as most gowns of princesses did. The bodice was elaborately designed with metallic-light-blue beads and a bit darker trim. Matching light blue heels that glittered like crystal clear water completed her graceful ensemble and an elegant tiara made of sapphires, diamonds, and pearls sat atop her head showing the planetary sign of Mercury.

Princess Mars, with raven-black hair and dark-purple eyes was wearing a stunning bright red gown that belled out at the bottom, much like Mercury's. The bodice was also elaborately designed with metallic-medium-dark red beads and a bit lighter trim. Matching bright-red heels that glittered like a newly sprung fire completed her graceful ensemble and an elegant tiara made of rubies, diamonds, and pearls sat atop her head showing the planetary sign of Mars.

Princess Jupiter, with milk chocolate-brown hair and dark-green eyes was wearing a stunning forest green gown that also belled out at the bottom. The bodice was designed elegantly with metallic-bright green beads and a bit darker trim. Matching dark green heels that glittered like bright green lightning completed her graceful ensemble and an intricate tiara made of emeralds, diamonds, and pearls sat atop her head showing the planetary sign of Jupiter.

Princess Venus, with shiny golden hair and light-blue eyes was wearing a stunning bright yellow gown that belled out and ruffled at the bottom. The bodice was intricately designed with metallic-light orange and gold beads and a bit darker golden-orange trim. Matching bright golden heels that glittered like the sun on a warm sunny day completed her graceful ensemble and an elegant tiara made of topazes, diamonds, and pearls sat atop her head showing the planetary sign of Venus.

"You girls are beautiful. And so grown up might I add!" The queen exclaimed as she looked over the girls affectionately. My they are getting so big! I remember when they were only little babies...

"Thank You, Your Majesty. We just arrived and were wondering where we might find Serenity?" Princess Mars asked excitedly. Oh, I can't wait! I haven't seen her in so long.

"She should be in her room, Mars. Please let her know that I'd like to see her at noon today to finish the preparations for the ball." the Queen answered

"Sure, Your Highness. Thank You!" Mars replied as the four girls left the Queen smiling.

"I can't wait to see Serenity." Mercury squealed cheerfully as she raced down the hallway; Her dark blue gown flowing behind her and her heels clicking madly against the marble floors. Just behind her, the three other girls followed in a mad dash to Serenity's room at dusk.

"Serenity, It's Mars. Open up!" Princess Mars said angrily as she knocked for the third time.

"I can't take this anymore. She's probably in the Bathtub in the back room and can't hear us. Jupiter Silver Millennium Power!" Jupiter said as she quickly transformed into Sailor Jupiter her Senshi identity. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter quietly commanded as she broke into Serenity's room.

As the girls rushed in, Sailor Jupiter de-transformed. After searching the room and its adjoining rooms they found no trace of their silver-haired princess.

Venus threw herself onto Serenity's bed "She's not in here!" the girl cried out.

"Hey guys look at this..." Mercury said to the others "It's a letter addressed to us and Queen Serenity. And It's in Serenity's writing."

"Well, just don't stand there. Open it!" Jupiter said

To my Mother and my Court:

I love you all very much and I wish I didn't have to do this: I have decided that I cannot put up with the hassles and the general life of being a Princess. It's just not for me. By the time you read this I will already be far from the palace and on my road to self realization. I hereby step down from my birth given right as the heir to the Moon Kingdom. I am truly sorry for this and I hope you all will forgive me in time.

Love Always,

Serenity

"I can't believe this! Serenity ran away and has given up being the Princess of the Moon." Mercury cried

"Well, as for now there's nothing we can do about Serenity. She was born the Moon Princess and no matter what she wants, that's who she is. We have find the Queen and show her this letter." Venus said as she led the girls out of Serenity's room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Usagi! It's me Mamoru."

"Ok. Just a minute." Serenity replied sweetly as she hid Luna in her Bunny Backpack and walked over to the door to let Endymion in.

Whoa! Endymion thought as he walked in the room and looked at Serenity, wearing a pair of really short black shorts and a white tank-top, his jaw automatically dropped down, quickly he fixed it hoping she didn't notice. Down Sparky! Down! he chided himself as he felt his manhood harden in arousal as he looked at the beautiful angel in front of him.

"Hi Mamoru." Serenity greeted her friend happily, "Are you ready to leave?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

"Good lets go then." Serenity replied happily as she caught herself looking at Endymion as he stood there smiling. Black silky hair, deep midnight blue eyes, a handsome face, and a dashing smile. He's so dreamy!

"And since our first plans didn't work out I was wondering, would you like to ride with me on my horse: Storm?" Endymion said with a dashing smile.

"Oh I'd love to! Thank you Mamoru." Serenity gasped as he led her out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus ran into the large ballroom where the Queen was preparing for the ball. They heard low comments from their sudden hasty appearance as they crowded around Queen Serenity. A big hush fell as the Queen held up her hand and prepared to speak.

"Girls what is it? Why have you ran in here like a new war has brewed up?" Queen Serenity asked in earnest

"Your Majesty we are truly sorry for any trouble we have caused but it's urgent! We must speak with you in private! " Mars hastily replied

"All right girls follow me to my quarters," answered the Queen as she led them to her room...

After Queen Serenity led the four princesses into her room, they tried not to become upset and worry the Queen, but as Mercury sat down, she uncontrollably began to weep.

"Oh Mercury! What's wrong? Why are you all on the verge of tears?" Queen Serenity asked lovingly.

"Oh Queen Serenity you are like a second mother to all of us. We are so sorry to put you through this!" Venus said as she started to cry too

"Girls what's going on?"

"It's Serenity! After we arrived and spoke with you we went straight to Serenity's room. We knocked on her bedroom door three times. We figured she was in the bath tub and couldn't here us. Finally I got exasperated and transformed into Sailor Jupiter. I used my 'thunder crash' to open her door but when we entered her room she wasn't there. We found this on her dresser!" Jupiter replied hastily as she pulled out the letter addressed to Serenity's mother and court and handed it to the Queen.

As Queen Serenity read the letter, she sorrowfully began to cry. "I can't believe this. My own Serenity has run away! I should have checked on her when I came back this morning, but she wasn't anywhere in the palace or the gardens so I thought she was in her room." sobbed the queen sadly, "We must find her. Do you girls know when she disappeared?"

"We are so sorry you're Majesty. We haven't seen Serenity since the Beltane festival held on May-Eve two months ago! We were so excited to see her." Princess Mars answered

"Yes, I know girls. She may have run away but she'll always be our Serenity, the heir to the Moon Throne." Replied the Queen "Girls please go find Luna and Artemis, I must speak with them at once!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" the Princesses answered in unison as they left the queen's room.

"I think we should split up." Declared Mercury as the four girls began their search for Luna and Artemis.

"Great idea Merc." replied Mars "I'll search the gardens and the ground. Mercury you check the bedrooms and the balconies. Jupiter you take the halls and the dining rooms. Venus you check the Attic, basement, and ballrooms. We will meet back in Serenity's room in two hours. If either of them are found, transform immediately, use the 'Senshi Communicator' to contact the rest of us then teleport immediately to Serenity's bedroom."

"Okay." replied the other girls as they began their search.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Welcome to the Moon Kingdom, be you friend or foe?" asked the guard at the front gate of the palace grounds

"Friend." answered Kunzite, a silvery-white haired man dressed in a midnight-blue outfit with gold trim.

"State your name, rank and business that of which you have in being here." said the gates-man sternly

"I am Kunzite, First General in command of the protection of Prince Endymion of Earth. This, " he said while pointing to his companions each in turn "is General Jadeite, second in command; General Nephlyte, third in command and General Zoicite, fourth in command. We received invitations to a Grand Ball held in favor of the Moon Princess, Serenity's 15th Birthday!"

"Invitations please?"

They each handed the man their invitations and were treated kindly in return.

"Thank you...Please wait here while I summon the Queen and tell her of your arrival."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Excuse me you're highness." the gates-man said as he entered the throne room where the Queen was once more working on the preparations for the ball, hoping her daughter would be found in time.

"Queen Serenity?" the gates-man asked once more after not receiving a reply

"Huh? Oh yes, uh what is it?" the Queen asked, snapping out of her thoughts

"Queen Serenity, Prince Endymion of Earth's four Generals are here! They were invited along with Prince Endymion to Princess Serenity's Birthday Celebration. Would you like to meet with them?"

"Oh yes. I must speak with them at once. Have them meet me in the library." The Queen replied as she got up and made her way to the Library.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Luna! Artemis! Are you guys in here?" Venus called as she checked the corners of the ballroom that Serenity's party was supposed to be held in the following night. "Hey Luna! Artemis! Where Are you? Hey Lu-" she didn't get to finish

"Venus! what do you want? I was sleeping on the window sill!. came an annoyed voice

"Oh Artemis! I'm so glad I found you. Serenity has run away. Me and the other girls have been searching for you and Luna for hours. It's almost our meeting time." Venus said quickly as she looked down at the white cat with a golden crescent moon on its forehead.

"You've gotta be kidding! Serenity...gone...and Luna not to be found? She's probably with Serenity, we'd better alert the girls!"

"You're right." Venus said as she transformed into her Senshi identity "Venus Silver Millennium Power!"

"Wow. But how's Sailor Venus going to help contact the other girls?"

"You'll see Artemis. Just get into my arms."

"OK but I don't see a reason." Artemis said as he jumped into Sailor Venus' waiting arms

"Venus Silver Millennium Communicator!" Sailor Venus commanded as a small orange and yellow watch with the planetary symbol for Venus appeared on her wrist. "Girls its Venus. I've found Artemis. Teleport to Serenity's room quick"

"You gotcha!" the girls replied

"Venus Silver Millennium Teleport!" Venus cried as she and Artemis Sailor-Teleported to Serenity's room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After making a quick stop at the front desk to return their room keys Endymion led Serenity to the stable behind the inn where Storm was kept.

"Oh Mamoru. He's beautiful!" Serenity exclaimed as she caught sight of Storm. His black mane sparked in the early sunlight as he whinnied and jumped up and down.

As Endymion sat upon the amazing horse and helped Serenity up he smiled with glee, but quickly hid it so not to worry his beautiful maiden. "Looks like he likes you already." Mamoru said through a slight smile, "Especially when I'm the only person he lets get near him." I knew he'd like Usagi, She's like an angel from heaven, how could he not?

"Are you serious?" Serenity gasped, "He seems harmless."

"Yes, that's the thing. He's usually only this way around me. But I'm glad he likes you, 'cause I do too!" Endymion grinned like a fool but quickly hid his smile. How can she affect me this much! I'm never this happy! "Well time to go, Hang on!" he said as Storm began their venture out of town and Usagi quickly thrust her arms around his waist. Oh! Man! I can't believe she's having this affect on me! No, woman's ever done this to me! he thought as the discomfort of the tight space in his pants became tighter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're Majesty, may I present Generals: Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephlyte, and Zoicite of Earth!" the gates-man said as each of the generals entered the library in turn.

General Kunzite, First in command, had long silvery-white hair and wore a black outfit with gold trim.

General Jadeite, Second in command, had short sandy-blonde hair and wore a black outfit with bright metallic-red trim.

General Nephlyte, Third in command, had long dark-brown hair and wore a black outfit with bright metallic-green trim.

General Zoicite, Fourth in Command, had long light-brown hair that was kept in a ponytail and wore a black outfit with bright-metallic blue trim.

"Welcome to The Moon Kingdom. I am Queen Serenity. I trust you had a good trip?" The Queen asked the four generals

"Oh yes you're Majesty." Kunzite replied for them

"Good, very good. Might I ask where your Prince is?"

"You mean he's not already here, you're Majesty?" Jadeite asked questioningly

"No, we've been awaiting his arrival along with yours, but my gates-man had been on strict orders to not trust anyone...Seeing as how my daughter Serenity, has run away."

"Serenity's run away?" Zoicite asked, not believing the angelic Princess would do such a thing

"Yes, she has...I'm afraid. I have my daughters court searching the palace for my two advisers, Luna and Artemis as well as the Palace Guards searching the land for my beloved daughter."

"Oh we are very sorry you're Majesty, but we haven't seen Serenity." Kunzite said sadly

"Yes, I'm afraid she has disappeared without a trace. Now, do you know where your Prince might be, seeing as he's not here?" asked Queen Serenity

"Oh no. He left three and a half days before we did. We had also stayed at an Inn for about four days. He should've arrived here about a week ago!" Kunzite said worriedly

"Oh no, my daughter's run away and now the Prince of Earth has gone missing? What's next?" Queen Serenity asked sadly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow! I didn't know you could do that." Artemis exclaimed as he and Sailor Venus appeared in Serenity's room.

The rest of the girls started laughing at the excitement and expression on Artemis's face as he sat in Venus' arms with a dazed look on his face.

"Okay! Down to business you guys." Mercury said as the laughter subsided.

"Will someone please fill me in?" Artemis asked

"All right!" they all cried in unison

And so the girls related their story to Artemis. After he heard all they had to say he came up with one conclusion. "Yep, my guessing seems to have been right..." he murmured as Mars finished their story

"Then what's goin' on Artemis?" The girls asked

"Well, It seems that Serenity decided to run away. Luna knew. Queen Serenity wasn't home. Serenity thought she left without being noticed but Luna found a way to 'Stowaway' in Serenity's Bunny-Back-Pack which isn't here either. If Serenity had known Luna was coming with her she would've wrote it in the letter she left for you."

"That does seem to fit right..." replied Jupiter

"Yeah, but now what do we do?" asked Venus

"Well, looks like we have to go inform the queen of our new findings." Mercury said

"Yeah, but where is she?" Venus asked

"She's in the library filling in the four generals from Earth on our problems. And get this, the Prince left a week ago on his way here for the Ball tomorrow night. He has disappeared!" Mars told the others

"And how do you know all this?" Jupiter asked with a bewildered look on her face

"I had been in the back room of the library searching for Artemis and Luna, when I heard the conversation held by the queen and the four generals."

"Wow… Aren't we lucky we have an eavesdropper!" Laughed Artemis

"Yeah, we are. But we better make for the library at once." Mercury resolved as she led the girls to the library.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yes. I see no other reasonable thing to do." Queen Serenity said solemnly, "We must notify your Queen at once of our troubles. We will ask her to send a search party around on Earth as well."

"I strongly agree you're Highness. But we must stay calm at all costs." Jadeite stated firmly

"Yes, that would be the reasonable thing to do. Should we call off the ball tomorrow night, You're Highness?"

"Well, I truly dislike to sadden and disrupt my people, but in this case I fear there is no other alternative." The queen answered sadly

"You're Majesty! You're Majesty!" came the calls of the four senshi as they ran into the Library

"Girls! What is it? What have you found?" the queen asked quickly

"We've found Artemis and we believe we have the story mostly figured out." the girls answered together

"All right girls out with it then!" the queen replied as the four generals sat silently in awe as they watched the four beautiful soldiers relate their story to the queen.

After the story had been told, all was quiet as Queen Serenity silently sat contemplating their problems.

-To be continued

Authors note: I'd like to let it be known that in this story Zoicite is male and he is not gay, therefore Zoicite will not be in love with Kunzite in this story. There will be however, a paring of generls/scouts in this story as well, hopefully.

December-24-02

Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edited: December 17, 2007


	3. The Life Of A Princess Chapter 3

The Life Of A Princess 

©2000-2007 by Stacey Painter (Serena CrystalMoon)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 3 

A looming dark shadow crept over the Earth as a woman with Flaming red hair floated above her ominous ship just a few feet above the Palace. Thunder and Lightning crashed and lit up the dark sky as the red haired woman laughed and began her plans of attack.

----------------------------------------------

"I shall send out a search party at once, Serenity. Queen Beryl has appeared and seems to be plotting an attack. Some of my men have disappeared and many Terrans have been dying. If Beryl gains control of Earth soon she will be attacking the others as well and with our children gone we have no alliance for the future." King Diamond of Earth replied through the visual-communicator

"Yes, Diamond...thank you." the Queen replied as she looked gratefully up to the screen where King Diamond was looking quite worried. His usually tidy gleaming white hair was disheveled, his face ashen and a look of dread was hiding behind his eyes.

"I will transport shortly. We must have a strong base if we are to overcome this evil tyrant. Contact as many of the other Planetary leaders as you can, we must all come together if we are to survive." Diamond replied as his picture faded into black

----------------------------------------------

"I'm afraid we must now call off our celebration." The queen said as she called for the guards watching the Library entrance.

"Yes, my queen?" a tall sandy-blond man asked as he approached Queen Serenity

"Andrew, I need your help."

"Whatever you wish, my Queen."

"No one knows of this, and we must keep it that way for as long as possible. My daughter Serenity has ran away. Luna, her guardian is with her. We believe they left before noon, two days ago."

"Oh, your majesty… I hope they're all right! What can we do?"

"Ah, you must wait, for there is more... The Prince of Earth, Endymion, left his home many days ago, five to be exact. He was on a schedule and was to be here two days after his departure from Earth. Endymion's generals are now here, we believe he has disappeared as well."

"Queen Serenity, I'm sorry for interrupting but where shall we begin? I'm sure we mustn't waste any time." Sailor Jupiter asked growing a bit impatient..

"Jupiter, You're right. We can't waste any more time. I want you and the other senshi to go to the East, Kunzite I want you and the other three generals to go West. Andrew, "

"Yes, My Queen?"

"You are my top Guardsman, I need you to tell your inner circle of our problems. Then, you must gather your best men. Lead one half of them to the North, and have your second in command lead the other half to the South. You all must find a way to conceal our problem as long as possible. Please, be careful."

"As You Wish." they replied and departed as Queen Serenity set about contacting the royals of each planet.

-------------------------------------------------

"Chad, Ken, Greg we must speak!" Andrew said in a hurry as he walked into the Guards-man common-room to find his three best friends playing a game of Poker.

"Awww...c'mon 'Drew! I'm about to kick their buts! Can't this wait for a few minutes?" Ken said as he made another bet.

"No, this is of dire importance. We must speak now."

"Ok. Ok!" Chad said as he and the other guys threw down their cards. "Now, what is it?"

"Only the four of us must know. No one else is to find out. Princess Serenity has run away along with her guardian cat Luna. Prince Endymion of Earth has disappeared as well. Serenity and Endymion have never met before. Therefore, they are not together. We must find them. If it is to be found out that out future Queen and Earth's future King are missing, we will be highly vulnerable to attack."

"Does anyone know where they might be?" Greg asked

"They should both be here on the Moon."

"All right."

"We must leave at once. Chad you come with me to the North. Ken and Greg, you go to the South. We will each take ten men. If anything is found report back to the Queen immediately." Andrew said as he and his Inner Circle left on their search.

-------------------------------------------------

"Alright girls, we should de-transform." Mars said taking charge as they stood in the palace gardens.

"Right." Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus answered as they followed Mars in suit, each closing their eyes and willing their transformation away.

Four blindingly-bright lights encompassed the four Senshi.

Mercury, was covered in bright blue light mixed with snowflakes.

Mars, was covered in bright red light mixed with flames.

Jupiter, was covered in bright green light mixed with lightning.

Venus, was covered in bright yellow light mixed with hearts.

As the light beams faded out the four Princesses of the Inner Planets stood peacefully in a small circle, eyes closed and each adorned in a simple outfit of a commoner in their respective colors.

Each Princess opened their eyes. Looking at each other, they knew they must come up with names to use so as not to alert the moon people of their problem.

"Ami..." said Mercury

"Rei..." replied Mars

"Makoto..." Jupiter said solomly

"Minako..." Venus sighed

Smiling slightly the girls began their search as they left the palace.

--------------------------------------------------

As Kunzite stood with Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoicite, he looked into the mirror across from him. There he stood. Looking At himself. Bright blue eyes. Long Silvery-White hair. Black Terran General Uniform with Metallic Yellow trim. And to top it off...a glowing sign on his forehead, That of Earth with a small orangish-yellow heart to the bottom right. Then and there he decided sadly, a change must happen.

"Jade, Neph, Zoi...we're going to have to change our appearance so as to not stand out as much..."

"Ya know. you're right Kunz..." Nephrite sighed as he looked into the mirror as well. The others silently agreed with this disappointing fact. They hadn't worn different clothes or hidden their sacred mark since they pledged their allegiance to Endymion.

Standing together, they each closed their eyes, silently willing their Terran Powers to transform them into something they were not.

Kunzite closed his eyes and sadly concentrated, a fuzzy warm feeling filled his body as he was engulfed in a bright yellow beam of light. After the light faded, there he stood, in a pair of black pants and a yellow shirt, staring into the mirror. His Terran Mark of Allegiance gone, hidden in his heart.

Following Kunzite's example, the others transformed as well and left on their search.

--------------------------------------------------

Sitting in her chair in the library, Queen Serenity looked around at her fellow planetary leaders. Sitting in a semi-circle around Serenity, were:

King Diamond of Earth...Queen Emerald had been left on Earth to watch over the growing problems.

Queen Mariella [mah-re-ella and King Suisei [swee-say of Mercury

Queen Reinah [ray-nah and King Kasei [kah-say of Mars

Queen Litanna [lee-tawn-ah and King Mokusei [moh-koo-say of Jupiter

Queen Lohvia [low-vee-ah and King Kinsei [keen-say of Venus

Queen Setsuna [sets-nah of Pluto

Queen Heisui [hay-swee and King Kaiousei [kye-oh-say of Neptune

Queen Jishin [jee-sheen and King Tennousei [ten-oh-say of Uranus

and surprisingly there too sat Queen Shinkan [sheen-kahn and her husband King Dosei [doh-say of the planet Saturn.

"It's nice to see you all, and would have been better if it wasn't under these dreadful circumstances..." Queen Serenity began

"Queen Serenity, I am sorry, we have been so foolish as to not join the Silver Alliance until now, and I hope you and the rest of you, " she looked around " will forgive us." Queen Shinkan said truthfully as she held her husbands hand

"It is all right, I'm sure we're all very glad to have you and your husband here though, right now I believe we have more important matters on our hands..." Queen Serenity gracefully replied

"Yes, you are right..." King Kasei answered as the Silver Alliance began their Meeting of War Preparation

--------------------------------------------------

At noontime the road traveled by Endymion and Serenity forked into two. As Endymion turned to the left to follow the more peaceful looking path, Serenity abruptly screamed out.

We can't go this way. The Moon-Guards are down there, searching for me… Serenity thought silently as Endymion's head whipped around to look at her, Oh dear...now what? Serenity quickly thought as she came up with a way to get Endymion to take the other path without having to explain herself. "Oh! Do we have to go this way? Can't we take the other path?"

"But Usagi, this path seems much safer." he said as he looked down into the darkness of the other path.

"I know. I know. But please trust me. I have a bad feeling about this. If we take this path, I almost know for certain, something bad will happen."

"This path looks peaceful and quiet. How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know… it just feels wrong. Please trust me on this Mamoru!"

"Alright, we'll take the other path." Mamoru replied as they turned around to venture down the other path.

After a while, with no bad encounters, Endymion and Serenity found themselves deep within a dark forest, yet the sun shined brightly overhead. The leaves blocked the main light from the sun creating a darker atmosphere.

"So far no problems." Serenity chirped happily, "See Mamoru, I was right."

"Yes you were Usagi. Yes you were."

"Where do you think we're going?" Serenity asked with interest

"I have no clue. Hopefully it's no where harmful."

"Oh Mamoru. Think on the bright side of things, don't be so gloomy all the time."

"I'll try but I can't promise anything." Endymion laughed

"Oh Mamoru." Serenity said with a bit of false annoyance His laugh is so cute! she sighed dazedly.

"What!? What'd I do now? I've been-" Endymion suddenly stopped as his eyes fixed on a small pond covered with sunny light a little off the path.

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked worriedly as Endymion stopped mid-sentence

"Look!" was all Endymion could choke-out as he pointed to the beautiful sight

"Oh Mamoru! It's beautiful!" Exclaimed serenity as she got an idea, "Why don't we go eat over there! Lizzy packed us a picnic basket."

"I dunno...It might not be safe."

"I think it is. I can usually sense danger, there doesn't seem to be any."

"You can sense danger...?"

"I dunno, it's just something I've been able to do since I was a kid." Serenity lied Wow, I hope he believes that! I can't really explain how I can sense danger without telling about Mothers Silver Crystal!

"Alright then…. " Endymion replied weakly as he contemplated this new piece of information, "I've always wished I could sense stuff like that." Wow, I wonder how she can do that.

"Come on, let's go Mamoru." Serenity said excitedly as she waited for Endymion to make Storm move.

After they left the path and rode over to the heavenly looking space they found a good-looking stone bridge leading to an island in the middle of the lake.

"Lets leave Storm under these trees. It's not far from the island and I'm sure he'd love the shade." Serenity said as she looked around. The trees where Storm would be were overhanging part of the lake, and it's water definitely seemed drinkable. "He can also drink the water."

"All right. But we'd better give him some food." Endymion answered as he fished some oats and carrots out of his bag.

After Endymion fed Storm he led Serenity to the Island. As they unpacked their lunch Serenity's mouth fell open in amazement. There were apples, oranges, pears, grapes, peaches, pickles, sandwiches, pretzels, chips, and wine! ((AN: Sorry for the present-type food! But...what did they eat in the Silver Millennium?))

"Oh My Dear! Lizzy really went over-board. Look at all this food!" Serenity exclaimed

"Why yes she did, what was she thinking? There are only two of us, not a whole army." Endymion chuckled as he looked from the food to the joyful expression on Serenity's face.

"Well, we might as well put this food to good use." Serenity said as she bit into an apple with a mischievous look in her eyes. Mmm...I haven't had an apple since the Beltane Festival a few months ago! There's gunna be barely any food left when I'm done! Hmm hmm hmm!

As they sat down and began to eat Endymion heard a weird noise.

"What was that?" Endymion said as he held up a finger to silence Serenity, "Listen..."

"Mmroooooooooowwwwllllllll!!!!!!" came the quiet screech

"Oh no!" Serenity squealed with dread, "I forgot to feed Luna!"

"Luna...?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you..."

"What did you forget to tell me?" Mamoru broke in asking slightly worried before she could finish her sentence

"Well..." she said as she opened her Bunny-Back-Pack, "This is my cat Luna, and I haven't fed her since the morning before yesterday, I-"

"SERENITY! HOW could you FORGET I was IN there!", Luna shouted angrily at Serenity, "you are so IRRESPONSIBLE!!!"

What the-?! "Ah-Umm U-Usagi-" Endymion stuttered weakly as he watched Luna scamper off a little to eat.

"Huh?" Serenity responded half bemused.

"- Did that cat just call you Serenity?! What the- Uh. Did that CAT just TALK!?" Endymion choked out Wait, did I just see what I think I did? thought Endymion crazily as he thought he saw 'Usagi', for a split second, wearing a long white silk dress with a golden glowing crescent moon on her forehead. No, Endymion! You're absolutely off your rocket now! he told himself as he denied his weird sight, guessing he was day-dreaming.

WHAT?!?!?!?!? Serenity thought worried as she gawked at Endymion. He heard Luna!? He can't hear Luna!

After about five minutes of complete silence as Serenity stared wide-eyed at Mamoru, she decided to speak.

"You-You H-Heard Luna T-TALK?"

"I thought I did, I think she called you Serenity and she seemed really mad...Uh...Forget it, I'm hearing things!" Endymion said weakly thinking he was going insane and probably sounded crazy.

"Uh, it's okay...Umm...I've done the same thing before..." Serenity replied as she looked over at Luna. HOW did he hear Luna TALK?!...

After Serenity ate, she retrieved a still very angry Luna, and put her back in the backpack then decided to take her over into the shade where Storm was.

"I'll be right back, you stay here." Serenity told Endymion as she started to walk off towards Storm.

"Where are you going?" Endymion asked with interest

"Oh, I'm taking Luna over by Storm so she's not in the sun. I'm sure it'll get hot in my back-pack." Serenity replied as she walked across the stone-bridge and over to Storm.

Wow! She's amazing! Endymion said silently as he watched her with and un-blinking gaze.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where could she be?" Mercury whispered as they walked through the Town of Crystal-Lake

"She might not even be around here." Mars whispered back as they searched the town high and low for and signs of Serenity or Endymion.

"Come on, lets check in here..." Venus said as they walked into the Dew-Drop Inn

Looking around Jupiter didn't see any sign of Serenity, "Excuse me?" she said to a brunette girl who just served some beer to a few guys at the bar.

"Yes?" she turned and looked at Jupiter

"My name's Makoto, and these are my friends Ami, Rei and Minako..." she said as she pointed to each of the girls in turn

"My name's Lizzy." the Brunette said happily as she looked at Makoto

"Nice to meet you Lizzy, we were wondering if you could help us," Jupiter paused for a moment then continued, " ya see, we were wondering if you might've seen a friend of ours around here...she has long silver hair that should reach her ankles if she doesn't have it up. She has bright blue eyes, is almost as tall as me and is very polite."

"Yeah, I seen a girl like that, said her name was Usagi. Usagi Moon. Was a very nice girl. She stayed in here last night and left early this morning with a guy friend by the name of Mamoru Kamen. He seemed quite the gentleman, handsome features, dark blue eyes and raven black hair..."

Sounds like Prince Endymion... Mercury thought, "Thank you...do you know where they went?" she asked

"Um...yeah...kinda..." Lizzy mumbled as she pointed out which way they left, "...oh yeah...they might be far along though, they left on a black silky horse..."

"Thank You." Venus smiled as she and the girls left on their search again

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Serenity returned to her 'Island-Picnic' and sat down, Endymion held a glass up for her as she grabbed it and gracefully took a sip.

Wow! She'd make a wonderful Queen one day...My Queen. My Angel. Mine. Stop that Endymion, you barely even know her! Endymion quietly chided himself. "Like the wine?" he asked as he cleared his thoughts

"Yes, it's wonderful." Serenity replied sweetly with an angels smile on her face.

The two drank their wine, and many refills after that, not knowing what it was doing to them. After the wine had gone they sat quietly, now holding one another.

"Usagi…"

"Yes, Mamoru?"

"Usagi. I haven't known you for long, and believe me I don't usually do this, but I really like you and I just wanted you to know..." Endymion said as he fidgeted like crazy

"Oh Mamoru. I like you too." Serenity sighed happily as she hugged Endymion

As Serenity and Endymion sat in their embrace looking into each other's eyes, they fell into a kiss.

Ah! My first kiss! And with my Mamo-chan. My prince charming. Serenity thought not knowing exactly how close she really was to the truth.

Oh, I can't believe I let this happen! I'll have to stop this, I know I'll take this too far if she doesn't stop me… Oh but she kisses so good… Endymion thought as he deepened the kiss instinctively.

Serenity and Endymion were swept further into passion, they felt as if they had known each other forever, forgetting they had only met the day before.

As Endymion fought a one-way battle towards unbelievable want and lust he finally gave in. Without breaking their mind-blowing kiss, he gently laid Serenity down. He could feel her hand glide through his hair as he slid his hand under her shirt.

He heard a quiet moan as he cupped her right breast and began slowly twirling circles over it with his finger. As he traced the tiny circles around her nipple, tiny muffled gasps escaped her lips. As they separated from their kiss for lack of needed air they curled up together as sleep over took them.

Authors Notes: Well I hope you all like this chap. I'm not sure I'll be putting any major hot sex scenes though. I had these first three chapters up before under the Pen Name: Little P-June and my account was destroyed because of the content in Endymions flashback in the first chapter. There may be one more sexual-encounter type of scene, but that should be around the end of the fic.

Any constructive criticism or positive advice would be highly appreciated! Please review!!!!!!!

5-3-03

Edited: December 17, 2207


	4. The Life Of A Princess Chapter 4

The Life Of A Princess 

©2000-2003 by Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, it is a wish of mine though...

Authors Note: Okay, I'd like to say a big THANK YOU! to everyone who reviewed my first 3 chapters, especially LadyKoneko and Caroline Rocha. Your reviews have really gotten to me and I'm very glad you all like my fic so far! Thank You ALL so very much!

Okay, now on to **Chapter 4**!

The wind blew softly and the sun sank lazily down into the sky casting hues of orange, pink and purple as the animals of the nocturnal world began to awaken and start their search for food.

Feeling the chilly nighttime breeze Serenity awoke to find herself laying atop a beautiful bed of flowers, next to her the ever so handsome Endymion slept on. Looking around Serenity noted it was just after dusk. "Mamoru? ... Mamoru? Wake up!" She called lightly to her sleeping friend.

Slowly Endymion arose, his vision clearing as he gazed up into the huge enchanting bright cerulean-blue eyes of Serenity. "Usagi…" he said right before his vision began to spin. Oh, my head. he sighed as his head throbbed painfully.

"Mamoru, Mamoru! Are you ok?" Serenity urgently started asking as Endymion's eyes's spun and he laid back down

"Yeah, my head just hurts a lot, must be the after effects of the wine..." Endymion mumbled

Wow! Man am I glad that Mothers crystal has already started adapting to my body, otherwise I'd probably be worse off than poor Mamoru right now! She thought as she looked down at the severely sick Endymion. "Mamoru... what happened? I remember us having a few glasses of wine, I don't think we had that much and I can't remember anything else..."

"Nor can I, Usagi." he mumbled from his scrunched up position on the ground.

Looking at him with concern, Serenity laid her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. She felt a calm reassuring presence as she sighed and helped him up onto his feet. "Come on, we have to start moving..." she said quietly as she slowly helped him along to where Storm had been laying in the shade.

Sitting upon Storm, feeling safe in the quiet darkness they set off again, leaving behind them the beautiful island in the clear lake, the full moon shining brightly overhead.

"So how exactly are we supposed to find Endymion and the Princess?" Jadeite asked as he and his friends walked down a dirt path through a patch of woods

"We're on our way to Mossflower now. We're gonna go to all the nearby towns and ask around to see if anyone has seen people who fit either of their descriptions. Remember though, I'm sure they've found ways to hide who they really are, and keep an eye out at all times, either of them could be anywhere. We have to find them." Kunzite replied solemnly

"Kunz is right guys," Zoicite said "We have to try our best, our Prince and the Moon Princess are out there somewhere."

"What could have possessed them to just leave?" wondered Nephrite as he looked up at the starry sky to the full moon

"I don't know Neph, I don't know..." Jadeite mumbled as he shook his head slowly

"Pluto, tell me, can you let us know anything of our current situation?" Queen Serenity asked the Guardian of Time

"No, I cannot your majesty. I am very sorry, for I even do not know... This isn't supposed to be happening. Beryl shouldn't have started her attacks for quite some time and the Prince and Princess should have never ran away... We are going against the time line now, and I cannot see the other end..." Pluto told her Queen, a shred of worry behind her wise eyes.

"Could this be happening because of our children's disappearance?"

"No, I'm afraid not, for the Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity were never meant to run away, that was against the time line... they couldn't have broken it by themselves..."

"Then what do you think happened Pluto?"

"I'm not sure...but I have a hunch..."

"Well, what is it Setsuna?" Queen Heisui of Neptuine asked

"I'm not certain, but Beryl wasn't supposed to find a way out of her prison for quite some time, and I'm not sure how she escaped, but she did... When she escaped, and broke the time line, then a new path must have started, and I cannot see this path..."

"But how did she escape...?"

"I'm not sure Tennousei, but there must be a powerful force behind it helping her..."

The crack of thunder could be heard as the nighttime sky flashed with light. Trees burned and smoke ascended far into the sky, casting a dark eerie gloom over the skirts of what used to be a well developed city. The smell of burnt flesh could be noted from miles away and what used to be houses were now blackened clumps of charred nothingness.

High pitched laughter rumbled across the silent desolate area as the evil queen floated in a black-ish bubble above what once was the town hall. Her flaming red hair fell down to her mid-back in a strangled mess. Her purple dress clung to her like a second skin, the top coming down to a sharp V showing off her ample cleavage and the blackish-purple crystal she wore around her neck. The bottom of her long dress was torn and ragged.

She looked around in absolute bliss at the destruction caused from her own hands. Her evil violent piercing dark purple eyes appeared almost black as she turned and surveyed the rest of the carnage around her.

With one last satisfied look around, the evil queen disappeared as she made her way to the next place that would feel her wrath.

It was now sometime around mid-morning and the sun had already risen into the sky to start a new day.

Riding down a beautiful wooded road in comfortable silence, Serenity hung onto Endymion and rested her head gently against his back as she closed her eyes, listening to the sweet sounds of nature. The horses gallops. The birds' singing. The wind blowing though the trees. The not so far off gurgle of a stream. It was all so relaxing...

"Usagi..."

"Hmmm...?" she murmured softly

"We're coming up on another town soon, would you like to stop and find some food?"

"Yes that would be very nice..."

"Good." Darien smiled as Serenity laid her head on his back and closed her eyes

"Are you sure Serenity?" Queen Reinah of Mars asked, worry evident in her violet eyes

"Yes, Reinah. We must attack, and as soon as possible. She cannot be allowed to have the upper hand in the battle, we must strike now." Queen Serenity replied

"Serenity is right dear, it could be devastating if Beryl were to have her way in the battle. We must attack now, while she's not expecting it." King Kasei assured his wife while gently rubbing her hand.

Queen Reinah nodded her head slightly, showing she understood.

"Good. Then the war will begin...but what can we do to stop Beryl?"

"Very good question Lohvia," King Dosei of Saturn answered the Queen of Venus "Beryl is at this moment, already wreaking havoc on the Terrans. We must stop her before she ruins the Earth and moves on."

"Dosei is right, if Beryl were to conquer the Earth she'll move onto another planet of our system and soon she would be unstoppable, especially if she got her hands on the Ginzuishou and Kinzuishou!" said King Tennousei of Uranus

"Which is why we must plan our attack and strike as soon as possible." Queen Litanna told the others

"Good, then are we all in agreement? We must attack Beryl soon, ne?" Queen Serenity asked her fellow royals as she looked around the conference room

"Yes, but how do you suggest we handle this war? We need strategy, a plan."

"You are correct once again Kasei," Queen Serenity told the man not sitting far away, "I believe we should take a stand now, united."

"What must we do first?"

"First, we must try to get all of the Terrans, as far away from any trouble as we can..." Queen Mariella spoke up, "With the pure extent of this war, the number of human casualties could be disastrous to our future..."

"Yes, with the advancing and possibly growing power of Beryl, our alliance and our future are no longer safe..." Serenity sadly stated, "and we must take measures to assure a safe environment for our children and our people. I have plans...and I believe they could work rather nicely..."

"Oh, what should I do? What should I do?" Queen Emerald said worriedly as she paced the floor in the throne room for the hundredth time. Hearing a crash, she turned to a nearby window and looked out at the town below her. Hmm...all fine... she noted then ripped her head up to gaze at the surrounding area as another resounding crash echoed through her ears.

Smoke started to rise high into the air and screams could be heard faintly. Beryl must be attacking not too far from here... she thought as she turned away and began pacing again, Diamond better get back here soon...I don't know how long it will take for her to get here...Oh no no no no no no no! I shouldn't have to worry about this, I got what I wanted... her thoughts trailed off as she realized she got almost all of what she wanted, He'll be mine. I'll make him mine... Just like I did with his father! Looking up with a mischievous grin, Emerald walked over to the her throne and sat down, loving the luxurious fluffy dark green velvet under her. Picking up a tall crystal glass of wine one of the maids had brought for her earlier, she slowly took a sip, licking the delicious taste from her full red lips as she swirled the sparkling liquid around in the glass.

"Ivy Friendship: The Place Where Friendship Spreads Like Wildfire." Venus read from the sign in front of her. "Well, sounds like a...friendly...place."

The four girls walked into the town, making sure to let nothing escape their sights. After walking around and looking for a while, they went into the nearest inn. As they stepped through the door they were met with a cloud of thick smoke. They looked at each other and slowly made their way through the masses of heavy know-it-all men and giggling scantily-clad women. Walking up to the bar, Jupiter called to the server.

"Yeah, what'll ya have?" he barked out

"You got a minute?" she asked

"For a pretty thing like you? Sure!" he chuckled as he made his way over to her, "So who are you fine ladies?"

"I'm Makoto," Jupiter said, "and these are my friends, Minako, Ami and Rei." she finished as she pointed to the other girls

"So what can I do for you pretties?" he asked , implications clear as he looked each of the girls up and down

Sickened, Mercury turned her head toward Mars, her face screwed up in utter disbelief and disgust. After seeing Mercury's face, Mars' tried her best to stifle a giggle, but failed as she looked over at Venus and Jupiter to find them looking back at her with the same expressions.

"No, no! Nothing like that!" The Raven-haired beauty laughed, "We wish to know is you might have seen either of our friends. One has long silvery-blond hair with bright crystal blue eyes, she's of medium height and is very skinny and the other has short rich ebony hair and dark cobalt-blue eyes, he's fairly tall and has a mysterious look about him."

Crestfallen, the bar-tender looked at the four beautiful girls. They were exquisite, their eyes shined with hope and their lips curved upwards forming slight seductive smiles. They looked on, hope and pain both evident in their eyes, he hated to disappoint them. "I'm very sorry girls but I haven't seen anyone as of late who fit either of those descriptions..."

"Oh, alright then. Thank you for your help anyway..." Mercury replied sadly as the girls turned and began to walk away.

"Y-you're welcome..." he muttered as he watched the four retreating angels

Queen Serenity stood with the other planetary royals on transportation gates of Earth. She slowly lead the now normally dressed group from the platform and into the heart of Earths biggest city.

"This is your plan?" sneered King Tennousei of Uranus as he looked up at the big yet average house in front of him.

"Yes, it is." Serenity replied sharply. "We will live like commoners, a family, here on Earth for a while and keep our identities secret. This way we can spy on Beryl, and size her up, with less chance of being detected. Once we know what we're dealing with we can attack."

"Well done Serenity." King Kasei replied surprised as he smiled at her. "What a well thought out and quite strategic plan."

"Why thank you Kasei!" Serenity replied as she opened the door to their new house and led her new "family" inside.

"Now what?" Jupiter asked as she looked over to her friends sadly.

Mercury sighed tiredly as she looked up from the dirt path they were walking. "Onto the next town I guess."

"You guys..." Mars began worriedly, "what if something happened to Serenity?"

"Don't think like that Mars, Serenity can take care of herself, plus, she has Luna with her remember?" Venus replied with a reassuring smile. "Serenity will be fine! We'll find her soon, I promise. "

"So this is Mossflower, eh?" Jadeite said as he and the rest of the Generals walked down the dirt road running through the small town. "I guess it's okay..." he laughed as he looked over to the red-headed beauty leaning against a tree. She was looking straight at him, her dark auburn hair up in a high bun with small tendrils cascading down around her face. She was pretty, but no where near as beautiful as that fiery raven-haired Senshi! He thought as he looked the girl up and down, she had an ample bust, her light yellow dress had a plunging neckline to show it off as much as possible. She was curvy and quite skinny, her dress clung to her just the right way, accentuating her best parts. He smiled, making a note to visit with her later as he followed his comrades further down the road and into a dimly lit restaurant.

The restaurant was a bar and the bar was noisy; filled with rowdy guys all hitting on some woman or another. Throughout the place your could see groups of people singing old songs or making conversation through the thick smoke clouding the over crowded room. Kunzite and his friends walked over to the bar, sighing happily as they sat down. "We'll have four cold beers, ice cold!" Nephrite said to the beautiful girl bar-tender. "Sure thing sugar!" she laughed as she turned to him and winked, her dark blonde hair falling down over her face as she bent down to grab 5 mugs and filled them with the cold liquid. "Here ya go!" she said cheerily as she handed the four men their mugs.

A radiant couple descended from the stairs unnoticed and made their way to the bar. They squeezed in between two grisly looking men and sat down as the bar-tender made her way over, "And what can I get for the two of you?" she smiled as she looked them over.

"How about two iced tea's and two chicken finger platters..and what do you have for dessert?" Serenity asked politely as she gleamed up at the lady happily.

"Sure thing toots! I'll be right back." the waitress laughed as she handed Serenity a dessert menu and skipped away to place the orders

"Hey, sweetie what you doin' later?" Endymion heard a seemingly familiar cocky voice call out amid a clutter of chuckles, looking over to the other side of the bar he could faintly make out the outline of a tall man through the smoke. The man moved a bit, sidling up to the young woman next to him.

"Why so interested?" the girl asked seductively as she linked her arm with the man beside her. The man wrapped his arm around her as some of the smoke cleared. "Jadeite!" Endymion gasped lowly as he glimpsed the young mans face. As the smoke cleared more he recognized the three other men seated next to Jadeite. "Oh no...!" he gasped.

Serenity looked up to her companions now pale face, "Mamoru? Mamoru, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked, looking into his worried face.

"Uh..nothing..it's...noth-" but Serenity didn't hear the rest, her gaze was fixed to the door that had just opened. A powerful light had flashed in, drawing her attention to the door. There, standing in front of the door were four beautiful young women, her most loyal and best friends. Serenity's heart froze as she stared at her friends across the room. Her heart quickly melted and a tear formed in her eye but was blinked away as panic struck her.

She had been found.

I don't think so. She thought to herself as she grabbed Endymion's arm and dragged him out of the bar and to their rooms. She grabbed her backpack with Luna inside then latched onto Endymion's arm once more and dragged him out the back door of the inn and out into the bright sunshine.

They talked little as they retrieved Storm from the nearby stables and hurried down the dirt road out of town. Serenity wrapped her arms around Endymion's waist, her long hair flowing out behind her as Storm sped them to the next town.

They rode through the town knocking people out of there way as they made their way to the planetary gates. Hopping off of Storm at the gates, Serenity looked up into Endymion's eyes. She knew there was a reason why he was shaken up back in Mossflower. She could tell he knew something was wrong with him as well. But as they stared into eachothers eyes they realized, it didn't matter.

"Earth?" Serenity asked her companion lightly

"Earth." he agreed as he held out his hand to her and she climbed back onto Storm. Wrapping her arms around him once more, Serenity sighed as Storm trotted through the town on their way to the portal gates.

Authors Note: Wow you guys, It's been absolutely forever since I've updated this thing! Sorry! Anyway...I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what ya think!

12-31-03

Serena CrystalMoon


	5. The Life Of A Princess Chapter 5

*~*The Life Of A Princess*~*  
  
©2000-2004 by Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside a large house in the middle of a big city, two women argued heatedly. One of pale tan skin flipped her dark ebony locks over her shoulder as she glared at the slightly tanner woman in front of her with golden hair. "I'm not doing your laundry, you've got hands...do it your self!" Reinah, the fair skinned woman bellowed at the blonde haired queen of Venus. {The nerve of that woman! Ordering me to do her laundry!}   
  
"But I've never done my own laundry! Plus it'll mess up my nails!" Lohvia whined as she showed off her metallic orange manicure.   
  
"If you don't do your own laundry, I'll ruin your nails!" Reinah huffed as she turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.   
  
Serenity watched the queen of Mars walk into the room, her face contorted in anger and her fists clenched tight. It was no wonder where her daughter got her temper! The elegant queen of the moon walked over to her fellow royal, running a hand soothingly over her back. "Ssshh...it's okay dear. She didn't mean to be so bossy. She's not used to doing her own house work, none of us are dear. We're all on edge...this is quite a different life style than what we're used to, but don't worry...everything will work out all right!" She smiled lovingly at her friend.   
  
Reinah's anger melted away as she smiled back at Serenity. "You're right, I guess I'll have to learn to be patient and control my anger better." she said lightly as she smiled once more and walked away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jupiter stood in the doorway of a smokey bar. Light had just flashed through the place and caught her attention. The brunette's eyes landed on the closed wooden back-door. All things were now oblivious to her as her mind reeled. Had she not but a moment ago seen a glimpse of silverish-golden hair disappear though that door. It was there for a split-second she thought, had she been hallucinating?   
  
"Makoto? Makoto?" Jupiter heard her fake name being called faintly, "Hello! Makoto, snap out of it!" Mercury called to her friend, laying a hand on her shoulder, snapping her from her thoughts.   
  
Jupiter whipped her head around to face Mercury then sprinted through the crowded bar to the back-door. Throwing the heavy wooden door open, Jupiter was bathed in sunlight as she stepped out side. "Serenity! Serenity!" She called out at the top of her lungs, but was meant with nothing but the quick settling dust of the recently upset dirt road. Jupiter stormed back inside, they had just missed her! Walking back to her friends, she noticed they were not alone. Standing together in the middle of the bar was Mercury, Mars, Venus, Zoicite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Kunzite. They were looking at her questioningly, and she was now questioning herself! Veering off to the left instead of going to her friends, Jupiter stood at the bar. "Hey!" she called out loudly to the waitress girl,   
  
"Yeah?" the girl asked as she turned to the princess of Jupiter.   
  
"I'm Makoto," Jupiter replied hurriedly as she grabbed the girls arm, "and I need to know if you've seen anyone in here recently with long silvery-gold hair, cerulean blue eyes and a petite frame?"  
  
"Yeah there was a girl in here just like that a minute ago but she left with her friend in quite a hurry, didn't even wait for their food."  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"Yeah, a tall well built man, with jet-black hair and dark cobalt blue eyes. They arrived here together and left in quite a hurry!"  
  
{ENDYMION!} Jupiter screamed silently. "Th-th-thanks." she stammered to the girl as she returned back to her friends.  
  
"What's going on Makoto?" Mercury asked worriedly as she looked into the eyes of her friend.  
  
"S-s-serenity..." Jupiter stuttered as she looked into the waiting faces of her friends.  
  
"Serenity? What about Serenity?!" Venus cried out, worried that something had happened to her friend.  
  
"She's with Endymion. They just left here when we showed up. We spooked Serenity!" Jupiter told her companions.  
  
All sixteen eyes met as the princess's senshi and the prince's generals looked at eachother. The prince and princess were together! Led by Jupiter, the search party bolted to the back door and out into the sunshine, hot on the trail of their prince and princess.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serenity sat on Storm with Endymion in the portal gates to Earth, she could hear a slight hum as multi-colored lights began to swirl around them. A slight warmth grew inside her as the lights swirled faster. Each color of the rainbow flashed brilliantly around them, the warmth growing abundantly. Serenity glimpsed her four friends through the mass of colors swirling around her, they were with four men, the ones who messed with her that one day...that seemed so long ago...  
  
Endymion's eyes grew wide. {There they are. My royal guard...but who are they with?} They stood with four strange women...all looking straight at him and Serenity. He felt the transport portal begin to send them to Earth, he sighed in union with Serenity as they were transported away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The pursuers of Serenity and Endymion stared at the pair inside the transport portal. "Serenity!" the senshi yelled in unison with the generals as they shouted for their prince but it was too late, within a moment they were gone. The group quickly rode through town to the portal. Squeezing into the portal, each upon a horse, the eight called upon their powers and willed the portal to send them after Serenity and Endymion. They felt a warmth grow in them as colors swirled around them, sending them to Earth.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Back at the large house of the planetary royals, all watched through Queen Setsuna's garnet orb as another city was destroyed by Beryl.   
  
The wicked Queen's form floated in a blackish-purple bubble over the ruin's of a building, laughing menacingly as she watched the terror stricken occupants of the city running for there lives. She raised her arms slowly above her head, the tattered sleeves of her purple dress blowing in the wind as energy began to form between her hands. The energy formed into the shape of a large pulsating black sphere, the queen laughed as she flung the energy ball at a group of people trying to escape. "I don't think so!" she cackled as the energy ball hit the people, causing them to fall to the ground writhing in pain and screaming hysterically for help.   
  
"Having fun?" a voice called out to her from thin air followed by laughing as Queen Emerald appeared beside Beryl in a large bright green bubble. The Earth Queen looked to Beryl, her long green hair flowing down her back, her face wearing a smirk. She was now garbed in different clothing, a long dark green dress with tattered ends and a plunging neckline with a large black crystal tied around her neck. She watched Beryl's victims gasping for air on the ground, "Nice piece of work." She stated, "But let me show you how it's done." Emerald raised her arms above her head as Beryl had done, forming a large throbbing green energy ball. She laughed as she released the ball, upon leaving her hands the ball separated into tiny piece's attacked every running Terran in sight, causing them to convulse painfully and fall to the ground.  
  
Beryl looked to her new partner in crime, "Not bad."  
  
Diamond gasped as he looked into the evil eyes of his wife inside the garnet orb. "Emerald!" he screamed out heavily, his heart breaking. He watched the image of his wife laughing along side Beryl slowly fade out from the garnet orb of Setsuna. "She will not get away with this. Mark my words, Beryl WILL die!" Diamond said coldly as he turned and left the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serenity and Endymion rode off the travel platform slowly into a busy town on Earth. Serenity sighed happily. {No way they'll find me here!} she thought triumphantly as she looked into the mass of people milling about.   
  
Endymion looked on at his fellow Terran's in front of him, {I hope they don't notice who I am.} he thought silently as he and Serenity rode through the town.  
  
"Oh Mamoru! It's amazing here!" Serenity exclaimed as she looked around the town at the scenery and the people.  
  
"Yeah..." he replied as his eyes darted around worriedly. They landed on the platform of the travel port. He gasped. Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoicite stood there with those four women he had seen them with on the moon.  
  
Serenity turned to see what had caught Endymion's attention. She gasped. There, standing on the platform were her four best friends with the four strange men from the moon. She froze, fear gripping her. They had found her. She had to get away! She sighed happily as Storm raced through the crowd of people. Thunder boomed loudly as lightning lit up the sky. She knew, Jupiter was angry!  
  
"Where are we going Mamoru?" Serenity asked worriedly as she looked behind her to see if they were being followed.  
  
"A secret place I like to go to...You'll love it." He told her as he led them to a place he used to escape to. He laughed, not even his guards knew of this place!   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Where could they have gone?" Kunzite barked out irritably as he and the others searched for Serenity and Endymion.  
  
"It's like the vanished." Venus sighed  
  
"We're getting no where!" Rei declared  
  
They had been searching for what seemed like forever with absolutely no luck.  
  
"Well they have to be here somewhere! Come on!" replied Zoicite as he led them off to continue their search.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Queen Litanna of Jupiter stood in an aesthetic wooded clearing, picking flowers for their new home. Each flower that her finger tips touched blossomed beautifully. She had an affinity for nature and could never stay away too long. She was quite surprised when her senses led her to this clearing. "It's so beautiful!" she sighed happily. Singing quietly to herself she continued using her powers to make the flowers blossom. Hearing a strange sound, she turned around seeing a horse arrive baring a lovely couple. They kissed happily, enraptured in each other and the beautiful scenery. As they moved closer to her, Litanna recognized who they were. She gasped. Serenity and Prince Endymion!   
  
They heard someone gasp and broke apart. Looking down they were met with the sight of the queen of Jupiter standing in front of them. {Queen Litanna! What's she doing here? Oh please let her not recognize me!} Endymion thought frantically  
  
"Litanna!" Serenity gasped in surprise as she stared at the woman in front of her.  
  
{Was she taught no manners? Did Usagi realize she just greeted the queen of Jupiter with such informality? What could Queen Litanna do?!} Endymion thought as he looked to his companion then to the Queen. He had to do something! He quickly spoke up, "Queen Litanna, please forgive Usagi...she...she..."   
  
Litanna arched a brow and looked at Serenity then Endymion. She held her hand up gracefully to silence Endymion. "That is alright Prince Endmyion..." she replied. Endymion grimaced and Serenity gasped.   
  
"P-p-prince? E-Endymion? Of EARTH!?" Serenity stammered.  
  
Endymion opened his mouth, ready to explain himself but was cut off by Litanna. "Why Serenity, you did not know?" She giggled... "Well I guess that would be understandable seeing as how the two of you haven't met before...and where have the two of you been?!"   
  
Now it was Endymion's time to gasp as Serenity winced. "S-s-serenity?! As i-in Princess...of the M-MOON!?" he stammered.   
  
"Finally!" a voice said sarcastically as a midnight blue cat jumped from Serenity's back-pack to her shoulder.  
  
"Not now Luna..." Serenity answered as she looked into the face of Endymion.  
  
Litanna stood looking at the two, "Oh dear, wait a minute... neither of you knew...?" she asked surprised, "I think it's time we had a talk...come along..." She said as she led the Prince and Princess away from the clearing.  
  
Serenity walked with Luna perched on her shoulder alongside Litanna with Endymion and Storm following from behind.  
  
This was going to be a long night...  
  
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __  
  
Authors Note: Well there ya have it! I slaved away on my computer non-stop for two days typing up the outline for this chapter then the actual chapter itself. I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry for any mistakes. Review please!  
  
3-20-04  
  
~Serena CrystalMoon 


	6. The Life Of A Princess Chapter 6

**The Life Of A Princess  
**©2000-2004 by Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.  
**Chapter 6**  
  
========================================  
  
Queen Emerald of Earth sat upon her throne, a smirk of triumph on her face. A black dress hugged her figure, it's neckline forming a wide V. A wraparound diamond necklace graced her majesty's neck along with a lone black crystal on a leather string which sat in the middle of her chest. The ragged ends of her dress lay on the floor, covering her feet slightly. Her hair sat in a wave of bright green along her back. Laughing cruelly, she turned her gaze upon the servant who made his way into the throne room.  
  
"Another city h-has been decimated, you're hi-highness," the young servant boy stuttered as he addressed the Queen.  
  
"Excellent, soon I will be all powerful!" She laughed, "Beryl's right hand confidante! Ruler of the new Earth! And she, ruler of the galaxy!"  
  
The servant boy shied away slightly, his gaze catching the faint purplish glow emanating from the center of Emerald's black crystal.  
  
"Boy! Where are you going, I did not tell you to leave!" Her voice boomed out threateningly, raising her arm she flung it to the side, causing the servant to lift off the ground and fly across the room, his head slamming off the wall with a resounding crack before his body fell to the floor. Emerald rose from her throne, gliding across the floor she stopped at the fallen body of her servant, a puddle of crimson blood pooled around his head. Lowering her finger slightly into the sticky fluid, she brought the blood-covered finger to her mouth, tasting the tanginess. "Mmm, tastes good," she purred before releasing a beam of concentrated forest green energy at the body of the poor human, causing the body to disintegrate into nothing but a pile of ashes. Waving her hand lightly, a faint breeze flew through the room, carrying the ashy remains of the body out of the open window. "I could get used to this," she chuckled madly, envisioning the possibilities before her.  
  
========================================  
  
{Oh, I'm done for. I can't believe Litanna caught me, mother's going to be furious with me when she sees me... What am I going to do? What am I going to say? What have I gotten myself into? Oh, what am I going to do?!} Serenity mauled over the questions in her mind, too worried to even think of what may happen to her when her mother gets her hands on her. Feeling a slight bit of warmth beside her, Serenity risked a glance sideways, to see the tall body of Mamoru beside her, a mask of indifference set on his face. {No not Mamoru...Endymion, Prince Endymion} Serenity corrected herself. {No wonder he heard Luna that day...he's of noble birth. Planetary Rulers can understand the Moon Guardian's, surely their offspring would have the gift bestowed upon them as well. And as the son of King Diamond, Mamoru, no Endymion would be a party to the group. So... I've been with Endymion all this time? The Prince Of Earth, but why is he here? Why wasn't he at the palace for the ball?}  
  
Queen Litanna led the two royal runaway's silently through the woods and out onto the streets of Earth. Twisting and winding through the various streets, Litanna led then in circles and figure-eights on the way to their mansion, making sure any possible follower would get terribly lost.  
  
After an excruciatingly long walk through the streets of Earth, Serenity found herself, along with Endymion, on the unpopulated outskirts of a town, looking up at a beautiful white mansion. "What are you doing staying here Litanna?" Serenity asked, a confused tone evident in her voice. "Mother!" Serenity gasped, her eyes bugged out even more when she saw her mother sweeping the large wrap-around porch, wearing a pair of faded jean pants and a light red tank top; her silver hair out of it's usual style of odango's and up in a high ponytail with a jean scruncci.  
  
"Mother? Queen Serenity...?" Endymion said in disbelief as he looked at the civilian form of Queen Serenity sweeping the porch  
  
"Keep your voice down Endymion." Litanna said in a low murmur, leading the two young royals up the steps and to the porch.  
  
"Mother...I..." Serenity began, not sure what to say as she looked at her mother.  
  
"Queen Serenity, why are you and Litanna here, and why are you dressed like a Terran?" Endymion asked, addressing the Moon Queen.  
  
"Now is not the time," Queen Serenity told each of them, with a look that meant no exceptions. "Now, in you go," she said lightly, reaching the door knob and walking inside, followed by Serenity, Endymion and Litanna.  
  
Serenity stayed quiet as she followed her Mother through the foyer of the large mansion and into one of the many sitting rooms. Upon entering the room, Serenity's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her. Sitting around the room, in various Terran outfits were the Planetary Royal's of every planet in the Alliance, even Saturn!  
  
"Serenity dear, how are you? Are you okay?" King Diamond asked the stunned princess, receiving a slow nod. "Endymion! Boy, what has gotten into you! You-"  
  
"Now, now, Diamond. It is not the time for such things." Queen Serenity stopped the Earth King before his rant started. "I'm sure our children have perfectly good explanations as to what has gotten into them, but I'm also sure that their highly confused right now as well."  
  
"Y-yes, Queen Serenity, this is all so...strange. What on Earth is going on?"  
  
"Exactly my boy, What on Earth." Queen Serenity said slowly, "I suppose it is time for you two to find out, although I was hoping to tell you all along with your courts. Where are those girls, oh and your generals too? Where have they gotten to?"  
  
"I think we can answer that, You're Majesty." Came the low voice of Princess Ami, who stood in a group with the rest of Serenity's court and Endymion's generals.  
  
And so, great explanation's of how the tracking of the two runaways led the two united groups to the mansion. All sat around listening to the trackers tell their story and when it had all ended Prince Endymion stood up and turned to address the Moon Queen.  
  
"Queen Serenity, I mean no disrespect in questioning you but could you please explain what is going on?" He asked politely, emphasizing his meaning by looking around the mansion at the gathered royal's dressed as civilians.  
  
"Ah yes, I knew this would come soon or later. But I guess I have no choice but to actually say it. Serenity, Endymion, Girls, Generals... Beryl has been attacking this planet, this some of you may know; but recently the attacks have been growing stronger. Beryl is gaining strength and along with her, causing this evil destruction is Emerald, Diamond's wife. Together they have been wreaking havoc on the Terran people. I believe that Beryl's plan is to begin a war with our alliance, which she has already started, and through this war gain hold of the Ginzuishou. Once Beryl becomes all powerful she will rule this galaxy with her evil while Emerald rules the Earth as her right hand confidante."  
  
Serenity gasped at Queen Setsuna's words, looking over to the face of Endymion she saw a mix of hurt and surprise etched over his features.  
  
"I-I..kn-knew she was e-evil...b-but this?" Endymion mumbled, sitting down shakily on an empty arm chair next to him.  
  
Diamond rose from his seat with the King and Queen of Mars and walked across the room, kneeling down next to Endymion. "First and foremost, you are my son," he told him, answering the inquisitive look upon his face and wrapping his strong arms around his son.  
  
"Father!" Endymion replied in surprise, hugging his father back.  
  
Pulling back from his son Diamond held onto Endymion's shoulder's with his hands. "You knew, didn't you boy? You knew she was after power, you knew she was evil, but I was just too blind to see it. I am sorry."  
  
"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I knew what she was after in general, but I didn't think she would join forces with Beryl. I'm sorry for running away from my problems and for not being her when you needed me most."  
  
Serenity watched Endymion address his father, such sincerity in his eyes. She could already sense the wetness growing in her eyes. She looked on at the scene between father and son, startled out of her intense concentration when she felt the touch of hands on her shoulders. Glancing behind her for a moment, Serenity looked at the loving eyes of her mother before turning around to face her. "Mother, I'm sorry too. I have no excuse for running away from my duties. I know that now. Everything was just so...demanding. If I wasn't doing some Princess chore or training for running the entire universe, I was training as a senshi or filling in for you when you were away. I know now...that is what a Princess does. I am a Princess and that is my life."  
  
"No, darling. Like Diamond told Endymion, you are my daughter first!" Queen Serenity told her daughter, tears in her eyes as she flung her arms around in a loving hug. After pulling away, Serenity looked once more into the equally tearstained face of her daughter. "Serenity, you may be a Princess, but you are still a teenager. I have forgotten that. It was not fair of me to put such weight upon your shoulders, in due time you will have to deal with such things, but now now. You should be having fun. I am sorry."  
  
Throwing her arms once more around her mother, Serenity buried her face in her mothers silky hair. "I Love You, Mother."  
  
"And I love you, my Serenity!" the Moon Queen replied before releasing her daughter.  
  
All attention turned to Queen Setsuna as she raised her hand into the air, uttering her henshin phrase before glowing a dark red color. After the glowing faded, she stood there in her Sailor Fuku, Garnet Orb staff in hand. Looking around at the group in front of her, she lifted her staff. The Garnet Orb inside of the heart atop the staff glowing brilliantly and creating a scarlet streak through the air as she brought the staff back down. A resounding crack filtered through the room, the scarlet streak still existed and began to open up, starting at the position closest to the glowing Garnet Orb.  
  
All in the room, except for Sailor Pluto, gaped at the now fully opened scarlet portal that had opened up.  
  
"This," Sailor Pluto told her friends as she gestured to the portal, "is a portal to a time dimension. I created it, so that we could discuss our plans of action and practice out fighting skills without worrying about damage our attacks a cause or getting behind in what is happening here on Earth. In this portal we can use extensive amounts of energy and build up our strength. The more we use our powers the stronger they'll become and the longer we tap into our energy and practice using it, the less chance we have of being overcome by the intense amount of pour energy in us during battle. It would not be good if we tapped too much into out power and it drained us of all our energy. It will teach us our boundaries and help us expand them as much as possible so as not to fall unconscious during battle."  
  
"Could that really happen? I mean, could we really black out if we channeled to much energy?" the Princess of Jupiter asked worriedly, as she and the others followed Sailor Pluto through the portal.  
  
========================================  
  
The night was chilly and quiet at the Palace on the planet of Neptune. When the King and Queen had departed quickly, grouping with the other Royal's on Earth because of an emergency, they had left their daughter in command in their stead. Named after the beautiful planet she lived on like the other female born Princess' of the Alliance, Neptune was at the age brinking adulthood. A graceful Princess, lithe and elegant; ready to rule her planet when the time came. Already she was deeply in love, a secret that had blossomed some years ago with the Princess Uranus at a ball held in the Moon Kingdom. Now, all she could think of was her beloved Uranus. Her fins propelled her through the water of the immense in-ground pool of the palace, restless she closed her eyes as she swam under water; her gorgeous aquamarine hair floating delicately, the cool rush of the water enveloping her body as she swam faster and the great feeling of calmness. She smiled, envisioning pictures of her love. She adored everything about her Uranus, her short blond hair, her long legs, her athleticism, her drive her grace, her laugh, her. Neptune propelled herself faster through the mass of cool water, her fins swishing lightly behind her moving her almost effortlessly.  
  
Oh what a beautiful sight she made. A beautiful mermaid of only seventeen or so years, shoulder length aqua hair and a tail that matched. Her skin, a delectable milky color and her lips a light pearly pink. The Neptunian people were a special breed, blessed by the great God Neptune himself were the Royal line of Neptune and with the great Water God's blessing came the great ability to morph into a mermaid when wanted. The King and Queen of the planet felt alone with their great gift and so together had blessed the people of their planet. Once a year, every Neptunian has the gift to morph into a mermaid or back from one, but whichever they chose they must stay for a year until the next morphing day.  
  
Neptune surfaced gracefully, breathing in the crisp night air. Swimming over to the steps at the front of the pool, she laid down on the bottom most step, closing her eyes she willed her transformation away. Now laying in the pool a human, Neptune opened her eyes once more and rose to her feet, scaling the beautiful marble steps to the changing room.  
  
========================================  
  
Princess Uranus sat upon her racing horse in the meadow behind the Palace of her planet. It was daylight and she could feel the slight warmth of the sun on her as her horse trotted slowly through the grass. She wore the usual riding attire but still looked as handsome as ever. Her sandy blonde short cut hair was ruffled by the wind and her perfectly tanned skin made her appearance nothing less than breathtaking. Her sparkling golden eyes shined with something akin to sadness yet her shiny pink lips held an amused smirk as she sat upon her chestnut colored steed. She was happy whenever she was riding but not seeing her lover was taking a toll on her. She lacked the certain lust for life that usually inhabited her being when she got to spend time with her Neptune on a regular basis, but now... Visions of her aqua haired lover flitted through her mind, the girls laugh echoed in her ears and the sweet smell of her was still as strong as the last time she'd been with her.  
  
Uranus took hold of the reins of her horse, causing the beautiful creature to gallop faster as she knew her mistress wanted. Faster and faster the horse ran; the soft thudding of his hooves filled Uranus's ears and the rush of the wind around her, the beat of the wind on her limbs and face as it enveloped her, sent her into a peaceful calm and dispersed the cluttered images of her beloved.  
  
Finally, when so much time had passed that nothing existed in Uranus's conscious mind other than the thrill of the ride and the horse began to grow tired it came to a stop at the palace doors. Lifting her leg and swinging her body over Uranus de-mounted, running her fingers through the silky brown mane of her companion before handing her reins off to the stable boy standing nearby. Breathing in the beautiful sweet air she opened the doors tot he palace and made her way to her rooms.  
  
========================================  
  
It was the wee hours of the morning on the planet of Saturn the sun hadn't even cast it's rays on the land yet and most of it's people could be found slumbering peacefully in their beds, but not their princess. Princess Saturn sat in a dimly lit room, candles lit all around her and incense smoke mingled with others in the slightly mystic atmosphere. Sitting in a meditation position Saturn's straight black hair fell around her landing at her shoulder and hiding most of her face. Her eyes were closed and her thin arms were held outstretched in her lap, the pale milky color of her skin somewhat glowing in the surrounding darkness.  
  
Feeling a sense of power within her, Saturn opened her eyes and looked down, her pale violet eyes piercing the crystal ball on the table in front of her. The crystal ball was black, as were all others found on her planet. Concentrating, Saturn tapped into the power within her as she gazed into the depths of the crystal ball. The blackness seemed to form a mass of gray and black clouds and soon the smoke colored clouds began to swirl. Within the crystal ball Saturn glimpsed a vision of a battle. It was of her and the rest of the outer planetary senshi aiding their parents and the inner senshi against the rising forces of Queen Beryl and her henchmen.  
  
"Together you shall prevail, you must join with your allies now if you are to win, go now," a faint voice echoed through Saturn's mind causing her to blink and the vision to fade away from the crystal ball.  
  
"I must go fetch Uranus and Neptune then find Queen Serenity!", Saturn told herself in a hurry, "Together we shall prevail," Closing her eyes and preparing herself Saturn called out her henshin phrase, letting the dark purple energy surround her. Once the glowing purple cloud around her faded Saturn stood wearing a dark purple sailor senshi fuku and held a long staff with a silver curved blade at the top. The Silence Glaive. Ready and willing, Saturn made her way to the interplanet portal.  
  
========================================  
  
Authors Note: All right after about five or six months of waiting, that was Chapter Six! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating in so long. I hope you all can forgive me. I also hope you all liked this chapter. Yes, I'm bringing in the outers for the rest of the fic, I felt it would be right. Once again, I hope you all can forgive me for taking so long to update, I hope you liked this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
== Serena 


	7. The Life Of A Princess Chapter 7

**The Life Of A Princess **

©2000-2004 by Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, though it is on my wish list.

**Chapter 7**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three remaining outer senshi exited the interplanet portal on Earth. The air was crisp and cool as the girls set off on their horses. Racing though the town, Saturn led the group, following her senses, which were connected to Sailor Pluto.

The wind lashed wildly at the three outer guardians but failed to distract them in their frantic race toward their Queen. Only after turning a bend and finding themselves the target of flying shards of metal did they stop their search.

A shining piece of silver flew past Saturn, hitting Uranus and putting a small gash on her cheek. More metal shards flew at the senshi, causing each to collect a rather large and scattered amount of cuts and gashes over their exposed skin. Uranus raised a white gloved had to the two parallel cuts on her cheek, looking at the blood on her white finger tips for a moment. "WORLD SHAKING!" she yelled, sending a golden globe of light at their assailant.

Dodging the attack as best he could, the black ninja-suited warrior sent a handful of metal shards that crackled with dark energy straight at Sailor Uranus. Pushing Uranus out of the way, Sailor Neptune inserted herself right into the path of the dangerous weapons.

"Michi No!" Uranus shouted from the ground as she watched her soul-mate scream amidst a cloud of crackling metal pieces tearing her fuku and her beautiful skin to hell and back.

Falling to the ground after the attack had finally ceased, Sailor Neptune landed on her knees, weak and weary she fell backwards onto the cold grass behind her. Roaring with anger Sailor Uranus stood and moved in front of Neptune, facing her enemy and protecting her love, "World Shaking!" she yelled releasing a golden ball of energy shaped as her home world, the ball raced over the ground causing earthquakes before it hit the ninja with the force of a boulder and knocked him backwards and down to one knee. Gripping the hilt to her rapier the Senshi of the Skies and Heavens wasted no time in pulling it's blade from it's protective sheath and launching herself onto her enemy. "Space Sword Blaster!" she shouted, her blade glowing with the winds power of Uranus, slashing with her sword Uranus cut the chest of the ninja deep before it was repelled backwards from it's intense contact to the power of her weapon. "Space Sword Blaster!" she shouted once more sending out a whirling tunnel of wind at her rival pinning him against the tree he hand landed in front off before she hurled her glowing blade straight and true down through the wind tunnel and cracked a smile when the weapon was imbedded into her foe's chest.

After watching the ninja disintegrate Uranus walked up to the tree and withdrew her dagger and placed it back into it's sheath and into her sub-space pocket. Turning around Uranus was relieved to see Saturn already working diligently on healing Neptune's wounds. They were positioned on the ground with Neptune's head resting on a pile of grass and Saturn's glowing purple hands were over some of her more major injuries, numbing and healing them before she moved on to others. Sighing in grateful silence she walked back over to her companions and held Neptune's hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Swirling red clouds drifted around the Time Dimension, as the group looked around in awe at the large expanse of space. It was completely empty, nothing but a swirling mass of red clouds as far as the eye could see and it held nothing but mystery. Even the ground on which they stood was black with swirling red clods, it seemed an optical illusion, as if they were standing on glass over a bottomless pit or they were actually floating in space.

"In this dimension time flows differently than on Earth, this helps by allowing you to spend very large amounts of time in here and when you return almost no time at all will have passed on Earth. Also, this space is highly magickal, blessed by the gods, it will create anything you wish it to, all you have to do is ask."

A puzzled expression showed on many faces as they all looked at Sailor Pluto, "What do you mean 'all you have to do is ask'?" came the gruff reply of King Kasei, as he questioned Sailor Pluto.

Waving her gloved hand in a wide arc over the empty space about her Sailor Pluto smiled, "Grass please." she asked politely to no one in particular. A moment later the group was standing together on a grassy hill with a few trees and a small field.

Her smile had gone but a smirk played about her lips as those around her gasped. "Go ahead, train, and practice. You all will have to be at the best of your ability."

--------------------------------------------------------------

The strong clangs of a clock striking midnight echoed throughout the room where Queen Beryl was brooding within her dark castle. The room, devoid of light and empty save for the Mistress's medieval-like throne, had an air of wickedness about it. She had yet to find the hiding place of her rivals and had retired to this room when another of her generals had failed in finding them; patience was never a virtue she possessed as he definitely found out when his head had exploded as he stood before her. A smirk formed on her blood red lips at the thought of it, the vision of his blood splattering over the floor fresh in her mind. Minutes passed, slowly...ever so slowly, and soon a tentative knock could be heard against her door. "Enter." came her voice, sweet, smooth and dangerous as poisoned syrup. She watched, amusedly, as the large wooden double doors creaked open and a short silver haired woman with pale skin and shiny golden eyes shuffled sheepishly into the room and up to her Majesty's throne.

"Yes, Nirevia?" The red haired queen asked.

"Y-you're Highness," the young woman spoke softly, looking up at the figure before her, cloaked in darkness. "Myran h-has failed. In his search for the senshi he stumbled upon three other senshi, the outer planetary guardians. In battle he was bested and when given the chance to run he threatened a senshi of wavy aquamarine hair. Her lover, in fury, destroyed him."

"What a pity," her voice dripped with sugar sweet sarcasm.

"You d-do not care my liege?" came the young girls almost innocent question, followed by her Queen's eruption with cruel laughter. This girl really is an innocent; even with all she has seen and all she has done she still has yet to grasp the simple concept of evil. Oh but she will, under my wing she will learn soon enough. The Queen erupted in another bout of maniacal laughter before taking the young silver haired girl in her arms and leading her out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A beam of concentrated yellow energy flew across the grassy field inside the Time Dimension shooting into the tree she had been aiming at, leaving a circular black dent in the bark. Venus smirked before turning around and going to the back of the line and watching Sailor Mars take her turn.

"Fire Soul!" the senshi of fire commanded, sending forth a ball of fire, leaving rings of black smoke in it's wake as it hurtled toward the tree. Blasting into it the ball of fire burnt a large black ring into the tree but appeared less massive than Venus' smaller more concentrated and deeper burn mark. Not as satisfied as she had liked Mars still turned and went back into the line behind Venus to let Mercury take her turn.

The shorter, blue-haired senshi of ice frowned knowing what her attack would do but proceeded anyway. "Shabon Spray!" she bellowed loud and clear, a load of ice blue bubbles blasting from her hands and freezing the air around her and the others and creating a thick fog to the point where no human would have been able to have seen an inch in front of their faces let alone the tree on the other side of the feild. Groaning she turned and took her place behind Mars.

Stepping up confidently, Jupiter stood not waiting for the cold fog to dissipate before shouting out her battle command, "SUPREME THUNDER!" came her loud unwavering voice as a lightning rod extended from her tiara and gathered electrical energy from her home planet. Pulling the energy through her body she gathered it into a tight concentrated ball of electricity in her hands before letting it go, hurling it at the tree. The sparkling electric energy hit the tree, cracking it in half around the middle of it's length and causing the top half of the tree to fall diagonally to the ground. The rest of her attack fried the leaves and the outer layer of bark to a dark crispy brown. Proud of her self she nodded and smiled at her friends before taking her place back in line.

"Not bad," Sailor Uranus' haughty voice called out to them from a couple feet away as she walked down the grassy hill, Neptune and Saturn at her heels.

"Thanks. How'd you find us?" Jupiter asked her fellow senshi-in-arms, ignoring the woman's silent arrogance, slightly worried that if the rest of the outers had found them then possibly so could Beryl.

"Oh," she chuckled, "Saturn's mentally linked to Pluto so she led us and we followed the link here."

Sighing in relief, Sailor Mercury walked over to the two to greet the outer planetary senshi. "Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, so nice to see you all, it's been a while." She smiled her shy but happy smile as she looked up at Sailor Neptune, one of her role models.

"Mercury," Sailor Neptune chuckled slightly at the smaller senshi of ice, "A pleasure to see you too, as always." Her smile was charming and beautiful to the right extent, but not too much. She must've done extremely well in her Princess lessons… Mercury thought amazed, as they can be pretty tough.

"You all are preparing for the upcoming battle, are you not?" Saturn's small voice broke in to the group, startling the inner senshi for a moment.

"Yes, yes we are." Sailor Jupiter told the senshi of death and rebirth

"Well then, I advise you all get back to you're training. And we'll join in too." The youngest and most dangerous sailor senshi said, looking past the two inner senshi to the other two a bit behind them, waiting for their return. Without another word Sailor Saturn walked in between the senshi of Jupiter and the senshi of Mercury, heading straight for the other two inner senshi and the chance to practice some of her power and fighting know-how.

Sailor Uranus watched the young senshi go before turning to her lover and raising an eyebrow causing the aquamarine haired senshi to giggle lightly before taking the woman's hand and following after Sailor Saturn. Jupiter and Mercury stood, far away looks on their faces, even the shy Sailor Mercury couldn't help but be envious, anticipating the day when she too would have somebody to love and whom she cherished above all else… well except for her princess of course. Makoto's eyes were huge and dreamy, sighing she wished she had a boyfriend before Mercury nudged her with her elbow and they followed the others in line for more training.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'm sorry it's so short but I figured that I needed to get something out since it's been so long since this has been updated. And I'm sorry for that too…I do have an excuse though I'm sure you all don't want to here it but I'll say it anyways. I'm a senior in High School now and to graduate I have to do a VERY LARGE project and it must be completed by January 5th, so yeah my project topic was to wite a story and research copyright laws and how to get one's original work published. I chose to write my other story "Destiny's Hold", which is my senior project and I have been putting it up here since I started. I will continue it on here even after I have to hand it in to my school, but for the school it won't be finished it'll end with a cliffhanger for them. But on here it will be finished. But that is why I haven't updated. So sorry you guys. I hope you'll forgive me and I hope you'll review too!

--Serena


End file.
